Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Dark Tides
by UMFan
Summary: With the arrival of a new enemy and the corruption of two current senshi, how will Crystal Tokyo ever survive?
1. Exit Light, Enter Night

Sailormoon: Dark Tides

By K+-M, varies per chapter (M chapters will be clearly marked and also optional)

Summary: Sailormoon rewritten as you've never seen it before! An ancient evil has corrupted two of the most unlikely senshi—one, the princess of the moon kingdom herself, and the other—her secret love. Now, as the senshi desperately try to reverse the effects the new Dark Queen Serenity and her lover rise to a new level of power, unbound by their old alliances.

Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru (unrequited on Usagi's part), Haruka/Michiru (unrequited on ???'s part)—Usagi/?

Disclaimer: Again, not mine, sorry.

Author's Notes: Uh—I don't know where this came from, but it'll be my main focus for now. I'm expecting this to run 5-10 chapters—but apart from that I have a vague idea where this story is going. I am currently planning to let my two favorite senshi tell me how they want their story to be told. Which means—hang on folks, there will be times where you have as much idea of a plot twist as I do! I will however have notes on previous chapters so that I don't get confused or make mistakes about my continuity. :S

Sighs, glances at her muse, Michiru-chan, forlornly

Michiru smiles angelically, halo and all

UMFan sighs, shakes head again

Oh this'll be a laugh riot. Also, as for the senshi—hey, check out my username for a BIG CLUE!!!

**Exitus Lux lucis Penetro Nox Noctis (Exit Light, Enter Night)**

As another day dawned over Tokyo the senshi were just beginning to stir. Two in particular woke with the rising of the sun and slipped out of their respective beds silently as their lovers slept on, oblivious. Silently one of them slipped out, getting into her car (a present from her lover for her birthday) and drove up to where her lover sat outside, waiting demurely. She smiled as she stared at her goddess, who stared back with an identical smile. The woman hopped into the car and she took off, racing along the coast. Gently taking her lover's hand she stopped the car on a cliff overlooking the sea, watching the as the moon disappeared with the rising of the sun.

"You're quiet tonight." Said her lover, glancing over worriedly.

"I'm just thinking…" she replied, squeezing the hand of the woman she adored.

"Do you need to talk about anything, love?" replied her lover.

"No, no…but…sometimes I wish it was different…you can't even act overly warm to me most of the time, and it bothers me…I wish destiny didn't exist." She spoke again, closing her eyes to stop the frustrated tears.

A gentle, forlorn smile was her lover's response. They sat together, perfectly content in the silence of the new day.

"We should get back soon. If she realizes I'm gone she'll be worried." Her lover's soft voice rang out in the silence of the new day.

"Hai, I understand. When can I see you again?" she asked.

"….I can't wait too long. Let's say the end of this week, okay?" Her lover laid a hand on her cheek, drawing her close for a gentle kiss.

Quietly they pulled out and drove back, kissing softly before her lover snuck back in. Quickly returning to her home, she snuck in through the back door and snuck into her room soundlessly. She knew that she still had a few hours before school to sleep a bit. She thought of her lover as she drifted into slumber, a sweet smile on her lips and her mind filled with beautiful, melancholy music.

**--**

**Two Hours Later**

**--**

"OH NO, I'M LATE AGAIN!!"

Tsukino Usagi dashed down the street as fast as her rather nimble legs could carry her, clutching a pastry in one hand and her schoolbag in the other. She scurried down the street, eyes closed in her haste because Minako had told her she would get bugs in her eyes otherwise. She was so determined to get to school on time just _once _in her life she didn't see the figure around the corner.

"Oof! Ohmygosh, are you ok mister!?"

The guy, who was wiry enough to have been knocked down by Usagi's frantic scurrying, stood up, rubbing his back.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine miss. Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

She looked up at him quietly, taking him in. He had spiky blue hair and blue eyes, and seemed rather effeminate in nature to her. He seemed to be wearing a black tshirt and baggy black pants.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Thank you for helping me up! My name's Usagi. Tsukino Usagi!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful name! My name's Koudo Gen, nice to meet you, Tsukino-san!" He smiled gently at her.

"Oh, call me Usagi if you'd like. I almost forgot, I'm going to be late, I'vegottahurryseeyouaroundsorryGen-san!" With that everyone's favorite odango atama was gone, a blur of dust in her wake. Gen stared after her for a moment, a cold smirk appearing on his face.

"So that's the legendary moon princess, the bane of my master's existence? The first seeds will be sewn momentarily."

He turned on his heel and began to quietly follow in her footsteps, that cold smile still on his face. Let the games begin.

**---**

**After School**

**---**

Arriving at the house of the outer senshi for the weekly senshi meeting, Usagi quietly knocked on the door.

Waiting on the other side was Kaiou Michiru, Sailor Neptune.

"Usagi-chan, good to see you. The others are already here."

"Odango Atama, you're late as usual!" Rei yelled.

"Why are you so mean to me Rei-baka!?" Usagi cried, beginning to wail.

Michiru sighed.

"Come, Usagi-chan, sit. Pay no attention to the pyromaniac."

Rei looked shocked. Michiru called her a pyro!? Michiru never used the nicknames any of the younger senshi had given each other.

Usagi gave a watery smile.

"Thanks, Michiru-san." She quietly sat in an armchair. Mamoru never came to the meetings anymore—It seemed he was always too busy for anything outside of work, including her. It shouldn't matter to her but it did—was she a bad girlfriend?

Michiru smiled, touched her hand softly and went to sit next to Haruka. On the other side of her was Hotaru, who had Setsuna on her other side. The outer senshi had chosen to sit on the biggest couch in their living room. Minako, Makoto, and Ami were on the loveseat, Rei was in one armchair and Usagi was in the other.

The senshi of Uranus cleared her throat softly and all eyes turned to her.

"Sorry, had a tickle."

The tension was broken and everyone chuckled a bit, glad for the moment of humor.

Usagi broke the renewed silence.

"Minna….I met someone today, he was cute!"

Makoto and Minako squealed. "Oh, what did he look like!?"

The outer senshi, Rei, and Ami sweatdropped.

"Odango atama, focus on the current situation, baka!"

Usagi blinked.

"Oh, yeah! So Rei-chan, what did you see in the great fire!?"

Rei closed her eyes, remembering.

"I saw a shattered gem, and a wickedly laughing woman sitting on a throne. I saw another woman at her side, though they were both shrouded in shadow—but from what I could tell, one of them may have been a senshi. I saw a dark creature, an oni, kneeling before them both. I saw the end of us all."

A collective gasp resounded from the walls.

Usagi had a shocked look on her face, and Venus and Jupiter stood at once as if to protect their princess. Ami seemed to be thinking about the vision, searching for any more clues. Rei placed her head in her hands, and Haruka clenched her fists defiantly. Michiru looked impassive and Hotaru cuddled into Setsuna, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"The sea has revealed nothing to me, princess." Michiru said quietly, looking over at her.

"And the wind is silent as well, minna." Stated Haruka.

Usagi closed her eyes and opened them slowly, drawing upon her inner strength.

"We have to be on guard, minna. I don't like this vision and I don't want anyone to get hurt because we didn't take it seriously enough." She stated quietly.

"Hai!" The senshi replied as one, nodding in unison.

Ami pulled out her computer and began to research as the others fell to talking in low voices about the vision.

**--**

**Outside**

**--**

Strife stood outside, holding his hand out. With a burst of dark energy two black seeds formed in his palm. "These Dark Star Seeds will allow the Black Queen and her lover to take their places at my master's side…" He spoke quietly, his voice monotone. Gripping the Black Flame Sword in one hand and letting the Black Star Seeds hover in his other hand he gestured towards the house.

"Wait for them. Enter them when they sleep, and slowly warp them. Make them see they are better off ruling this world now, together, than following a destiny set out by an old fool. Go, and do your master's bidding!" His soft whisper caused the Black Star Seeds to quietly hover away, one flying off to the residence of Tsukino Usagi, and the other shooting up…and into Haruka and Michiru's bedroom.

--

Finis Act 1

--

Act II coming soon, I promise. 


	2. Rise of the Black Queen

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Dark Tides

Chapter II:

Rise of the Black Queen

Story Written by UMFan

Disclaimer: I feel I must state again that Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is not mine. However, Koudo Gen and his alter ego the demon Strife are. If you would like to use him for anything please contact me via my forums.

Rating: K+

Author's Notes: Ah, chapter two is here! I'm planning on averaging 1500K-2K words per chapter, hopefully 10K-15K words by the end. I know it isn't much but I'm not the best when it comes to finishing stories so it should be good for now. Eventually I plan to go back and revise the story a bit—possibly adding more to parts I feel aren't fleshed out enough. Ah well, these musings are for another time! If you remember, last time in BSS:DT Strife sent the Dark Star Seeds to wait for the Princess of the Moon and her lover and told them to enter them when they sleep. I hopefully will have this up by Friday—I'm setting a deadline for myself so I don't get bored and never finish this story. I tend to have a problem with that. If you need to contact me for anything please use my C2 forums. Without further adieu, let BSS:DT chapter II begin!

**--**

**Chapter II: Rise of the Black Queen**

**--**

It was almost dark when the girls finally went their separate ways. Makoto and Ami left first, followed by Rei and Minako. Usagi prepared to leave after everyone else.

A touch on her shoulder stopped her as she walked out the door.

"Usagi-chan…let me walk you to your car." The soft voice of Michiru Kaiou made her turn, glancing into the eyes of the other woman.

"Yes, I would like that, my friend." Usagi replied, taking Michiru's hand gently as they walked in step. Stopping by the car and out of the sight of the windows of the house they kissed gently.

"Aishiteru, Usagi-chan." Michiru broke the kiss, a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"Aishiteru, Michiru-chan." Replied Usagi, kissing her once again before getting into her car slowly, as if she didn't want to leave.

"Usagi…I will see you at the end of the week, right?" The sea senshi said softly.

"Hai. I wouldn't miss it, Michiru-chan." Replied the princess.

With a small smile Michiru turned her back on her lover and walked back into the house slowly. It was taking everything in the older girl not to leap into the car and go driving to their special place again. Hearing Usagi pull out of the driveway, she chanced a look back just as the other girl raised her hand in a semi wave and drove off. How she longed to be with her openly—but alas, she knew it could never be.

Both the princess and herself were slaves to destiny, forced apart by their "soulmates" and Crystal Tokyo. If there was a way to be together she would happily take it but as it was, she was out of luck. Walking silently up to the bedroom she shared with her "girlfriend" Haruka Tenoh she slipped into pajamas and got into the bed beside Haruka.

"Michi-chan…" Haruka mumbled in her sleep, drawing her close.

The sea senshi sighed and closed her eyes, not resisting, even though it was all she wanted to do.

'_I should go to sleep…I have later in the week to be with my princess.'_ She thought, closing her eyes and drifting into a sleep filled with dreams of the princess of the moon—and a forbidden relationship hidden from everyone on the moon kingdom. Suddenly the black star seed came down from its hiding place in the ceiling, launching itself into her chest. The seed was tiny, but glowed with a black, malevolent light, and seemed to have a strange conciousness. Both Michiru and Haruka seemed to be unaware of it, however, even as it entered the senshi of the sea's body.

**--**

**Tsukino Residence**

**-- **

Usagi slumbered obliviously on, dreaming of Michiru as the black star seed slipped into her body. The moon symbol on her head flashed between gold and black before settling on black—and then it faded away, much like it did while she was in her normal human form. With a small smile on her face she turned over, her dreams showing her the possibilities of her using her great power to instill herself as ruler—with her love by her side, united for all eternity. The man called Gen seemed to be kneeling before her—but he looked a lot different. He seemed to be darker and colder—and yet she could sense his loyalty to her cause.

Wait, what was this dream!?

Wake up, Usagi…

Wake up…

WAKE UP!

With a gasp she shot out of bed, noticing the smirking face of Shingo above her, taunting her. She glared up at him sleepily as he began to laugh obnoxiously, shoving him onto the floor and off of her roughly.

"Oof! Oi, what was that for!?" he cried, rubbing his tender bum.

"That was for being a brat. What are you doing in here anyways?" she replied, an annoyed look on her face.

"I came to tell you that one of your friends is waiting downstairs for you. The one hot girl that's with Haruka Tenoh, what's her name..?" Shingo got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Michiru-san! Get out Shingo, I've got to take a shower and get dressed! Tell her I'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Alright, sheesh! You're sure acting weird about this girl, though—normally it takes you 15 hours instead of 15 minutes!" he replied, blowing a raspberry.

"Stop exaggerating, brat! Now hurry up, I have to get ready!" With that Shingo scuttled out of the room, presumably downstairs to try to flirt with Michiru while he had the chance. Not that he would get anywhere, of course. Both Michiru and Neptune were with Usagi, now—albeit in secret. They would never part, Usagi was sure. The one thing she did know was that she was growing tired of having to hide their love from their respective partners, their friends, and the world at large. There had to be a way to be together fully, there just had to! All she had to do was think. As she got out of the shower and dressed, she did just that.

What about the dreams?

She had used her power for everyone else. She had been so willing to die for her friends and the world, willing to sacrifice everything—but was it worth it? Sure, she still loved the people of the world and her friends—but what kind of a world doomed her to being with someone she loved like an older brother? What kind of world would not allow her to be with the one she longed to be with? And all because of her supposed _destiny_. The power she possessed was to be used for everyone else, never herself. The heroine didn't deserve to decide her own destiny, of course not!

She was bound by fate to love Mamoru Chiba, bound to have his brat of a child—bound to be a beloved queen, with no concern for her dreams! Oh, this was grand! While her lover was relegated to the outer reaches of the solar system she would sit on a throne made of crystal and rule from afar, just as her mother. She was disgusted! The time had come, she supposed—to be the creator of her own destiny. No longer would she be bound by what _other_ people wanted—she knew she was meant to rule this world, and she would—but with her Michiru by her side! She could remold the world into her image, oh how easy it would be. But could she really throw away the loyalty of her dear friends to do it?

That seemed to be the question of the hour. Well, one of two questions really. The second would be—what caused me to think of all of this in the first place. She wasn't so concerned with the second—it was just something to idly wonder about. But the first—the answer could shape her future. She loved her friends, and had no wish to harm them—but what if they stood in the way of her happiness? Or worse, what if they threatened her beloved? This she could not let be! Of course she would have to convince them to join her! But would they? Or would they see her as evil and attempt to kill her? And how would her beloved react to all of this!? She had almost forgotten! It was best to find out right this moment, she decided, descending the stairs two at a time.

"Michiru-san, what are you doing here?" she said innocently.

"Usagi-chan..I need to talk to you. Can we please go somewhere to be alone for a bit?" the aqua-haired woman replied.

"Hai, come up to my room, Michiru-san. Tell me what's bothering you." The other girl quietly led the way up the stairs, letting Michiru in and shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Gods, I've missed you, Michiru-chan!" Usagi led her to the bed, sitting down on it and drawing her lover to do the same.

"Hai, as have I, anata. But I came to speak to you…I had a strange dream last night, Usagi-chan..and I felt as if I had to come to you today, so I made up an excuse and here I am."

"..You dreamed of us, ruling the world side by side. You dreamed of a demon, no, an _army_, bowing to us. You dreamed of a boy with blue hair who was loyal to us above all others." Usagi closed her eyes, speaking softly.

"Yes…that's it! You dreamed it too, then…but why?" Michiru looked worried.

"Because, Michiru-chan..I think it's what is meant to be." She replied, glancing at her lover through one eye.

"You…feel it too, then? The pain of being apart, the longing for each other over all other things—and the urge to conquer?" Michiru's gaze ripped through her younger lover for that moment, staring into her now black soul.

"Hai. I do. I know without a doubt we are meant to control this universe—and we are meant to do it together. The boy—was the one I met on the street yesterday. Koudo Gen, his name was—but I called him by another name in the dream—he is the demon Strife. And with him, we will build an army. We will defeat our friends and bring them into the fold—and we will rule the universe united as one, Michiru-chan." Now Usagi stared back at the older woman, drawing her close into a heated kiss suddenly. Michiru broke the kiss, a chilling smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me."

Usagi closed her eyes with that, as did Michiru. A dark pulse of energy shot out of them both, and when it cleared where Usagi and Michiru once sat, the Dark Queen Serenity and Shadow Neptune remained.

"Together…we will rule all."

--

Finis Act II

--

Act III—Dangerous Times coming soon! POST ALL MSGS IN MY C2 FORUMS PLEASE. 


	3. IIa Confrontations

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Dark Tides**

**By UMfan**

**Contact: c2 forums**

_Disclaimer: As stated in the previous two chapters I make no claim to Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. However, Koudo Gen and his alter-ego Strife do in fact belong to me. I ask only that if you would like to borrow him or Strife—please contact me via my c2 for permission—and link me to the art or story:D_

**_Author's Notes: At this point, yes the girls are evil. However they take no solace in Haruka's pain. Mamoru's, yes (because he's a moron) but not in Haruka's. And I do really like Haruka so I hate doing this to her—but Usagi/Michiru must prevail in the end, ne? This is really just a filler chapter—the action will continue in the next chapter proper—but here's the reactions of Haruka and Mamoru. The characterizations will be a lot different once I fully am able to explore their dark sides, but you must remember that at this point in the story they, while dark, have no urge to destroy the senshi or let them know that they are in fact evil. Also, if you're still reading this please join the forums in my profile—they're for rare SM pairings. :D_**

_**Amnesia Nymph: Here's my end of the bargain.**_

**--**

**IIa. Confrontations**

**--**

_Part 1: Haruka:_

As the next day dawned two familiar faces stirred in their respective beds. One was the champion racer Haruka Tenoh, better known as Sailor Uranus. The other was the prince of the earth, also known as Tuxedo Kamen. Haruka reached out drowsily for her partner, waking fully when she realized Michiru wasn't there. Slipping on her oversized robe she walked downstairs, glancing around as she did so.

"Michi, you here?" she wondered, glancing around before shrugging and going to make some coffee. _'She must have gone out for a minute. She'll be back soon._'

Then again, maybe not.

Michiru had been acting distant lately—a harsh change from the gentle, caring partner she had as they searched for the talismans. It worried her, though she was not one to talk about her feelings. Suddenly, the door opened quietly. Haruka glanced out of the kitchen, smiling when she saw her lover—and their princess, Usagi.

'_Why would she be with koneko?' _ the Senshi of Uranus thought, before fixing her face into a warm smile.

"Michi, you're home. Oh, and koneko's here too, it must be my lucky day!" a suave grin formed on her face.

"Haruka. I won't be here for long, I just came to get my things." Michiru stated coldly.

"….what? Michiru, what are you talking about?" Haruka froze in place, a worried look on her features.

A chilling smile formed on the face of her lover.

"I'm leaving. I don't love you anymore, Haruka."

"Michiru…no! Please tell me you're kidding…we've been through everything together and you want to throw it all away for nothing!?" As Haruka's heart shattered a steadily building rage helped to focus her.

"…Not for nothing, Tenou-san. For everything. For love." Michiru replied, the cold look being replaced with a look of muted happiness for a moment.

Haruka's rage worsened at that statement.

"…love!? So someone has stolen you from me. Who is it!? Is it one of us, another senshi?" replied the racer coldly.

"Hai. It is a senshi, and that is all I will say." Michiru replied, brushing past her former girlfriend, Usagi in tow.

"No, you will tell me who has destroyed your love for me, Michiru!" Haruka grew angry, grabbing onto her arm as she walked past.

"As you wish," stated Usagi suddenly, glancing into Michiru's eyes for a moment as if silently communicating with her, "I am the one she is leaving you for, Haruka-san."

"…what? Ha-ha, this is a joke, isn't it?" laughed Haruka suddenly.

"No, I am very serious." Replied Usagi, smiling gently at her lover as Michiru took her hand and kissed it softly. The smile faded, replaced with a look of aloofness as Haruka fell to her knees.

"You…are with koneko, Michi? Ah, I am surprised…of all people, why her?"

"Because for me, there could be no one else." replied the Senshi of the Seas.

Haruka nodded stiffly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Does Mamoru-san know?" she asked, closing her eyes once more.

"No. You are the first." Replied Usagi softly.

"Demo…what about the future, Usagi? You are throwing it away—like it's nothing, worse than trash! How could you, koneko!?" Haruka's voice was like steel in the silence.

"Crystal Tokyo no longer concerns me, Haruka-san. The only thing that does it the welfare of my Michi—as for the rest of it, let the future come as it will." Stated Usagi calmly, before leading her lover off.

"We'll be out of here momentarily." came the voice of Michiru as they walked upstairs.

Haruka sat down heavily, burying her face in her hands, but she did not cry. She couldn't. Michiru may have broken her, but she would survive. She was Uranus of the Outer Senshi, and she would not let this defeat her. But she couldn't help feeling betrayed by both her princess and her ex-lover. Logically she knew Michiru did not want to hurt her—and for that matter, neither did Usagi. But logic was losing out to pain at the moment—in Haruka's mind, her ex-girlfriend and her princess had planned this from the beginning. Maybe it's a joke! No, Haruka amended, it isn't. She had seen how they looked at each other—their love was real. Like the love she had shared with Michiru beforehand.

But god, did it hurt. She and Michiru had been through hell together—almost literally. But maybe it was for the best. Now that she really thought about it, she was now in control of her own destiny. She just needed time to heal—and time to process all of this. Noticing Michiru and Usagi coming down the stairs, she sat up and looked at them. Both of them stopped, their arms carrying suitcases.

"Well then, so this is really it? Have a nice life, Michiru-san." Haruka said softly.

"Haruka…I never meant to hurt you, truly." Michiru replied, equally as soft, before glancing at Usagi and going towards the door. Michiru opened it and let her girlfriend go first, before quietly exiting herself.

"Too late." Haruka stated after the door was closed, leaving her alone in the silence.

"Goodbye…my Michi."

_Part II. Mamoru_

Chiba Mamoru wandered out of his apartment, his green sports jacket ever prevalent. He was searching for his wayward girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, who had a habit lately of promising to meet him but never showing up. Such was the case today. Although she had said she was coming over for breakfast, she had indeed skipped out, and today he was finally going to find out why. He made his way to the small apartment she had moved into and knocked on the door. Noticing the muffled voice of his girlfriend suddenly quiet, he called, "Usa-ko, it's me, Mamoru! Oi, open up!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled, before looking to Michiru for a moment.

"Do you want me to be here?" The aqua-haired girl asked.

"Hai. I always want you here." The moon princess replied sincerely.

A smile formed on the sea senshi's lips as she lifted her lover's hand to her mouth, delivering a gentle kiss.

"You don't want to keep him waiting." She stated, taking a seat on the couch.

A simple not was Usagi's reply as she walked towards the door, opening it. calmly but standing just out of Mamoru's reach.

"Mamoru-san, how nice to see you. Please come in." she said, meeting his eyes.

"Usa-ko…what's wrong?" Mamoru replied concernedly.

"Nothing, Mamoru-san..in fact everything will be perfect momentarily. Please take a seat." She replied, gesturing to the chair opposite the couch. Mamoru glanced towards the couch, noticing Michiru.

"Ah, Michiru-san, how are you?" asked the earth prince calmly.

"Everything is wonderful for me, Mamoru." Michiru said, suddenly shooting a glance at Usagi. Mamoru turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Usa-ko, what's this about? Why is Michiru-san here?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Ah, well, I'll state this quickly and get it over with. Mamoru, I've been doing quite a bit of thinking for a long time, and it seems now is the right time to tell you. I want to break up. I'm in love with someone else." The moon princess calmly said, gently taking Michiru's hand.

"Oh…I see. Who…who are you in love with, Usak—I mean Usagi?" the young man closed his eyes, pain clouding them.

"She's in love with me, as I am in love with her." The Neptunian senshi replied.

"Ah..but what about the future? Crystal Tokyo…you know what Pluto said, Usagi…" came the murmur from the dark haired man.

"I have no urge to rule Crystal Tokyo or be your queen, Mamoru-san. I love Michiru and I will be with her no matter what the cost." Came the soft reply.

"So I supposed…you've said all there is to say. Have a great life, Usagi. Michiru…please take care of her." Mamoru stood abruptly and walked to the door, closing it roughly behind him.

Usagi smiled slowly. Ah well. He had been a bastard anyways.

"So…I suppose the best course of action would be to contact Gen-san and procure his services, ne Usagi-chan?" Michiru stated softly before closing her eyes and becoming Dark Neptune without the aid of henshin.

"Hai. Now that we have shed the last vestiges of our old destiny we must prepare to make our own." Usagi replied, transforming into the Dark Queen with merely a thought.

"Let's go then, my love." Dark Neptune replied, taking her hand and waving the other to create a dimensional rift.

"This is the only way." Stated Serenity softly, before leaping in step with her lover into the rift, and into their future.


	4. Preparations

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Dark Tides**

**By UMfan**

**Contact: c2 forums**

**_Chapters: 3/?_**

_**Rating: K+ (on my forums there will be optional M smut chapters for you to read…but you have to join!)**_

_**Pairings: Usagi/Michiru (OTP)**_

_**Disclaimer: They're still not mine, sorry! Koudo Gen (Gen Koudo) and his alter ego Strife are all mine though.**_

_**Author's Notes: I am very upset about the number of reviews. –sad face-**_

_**Dark Neptune: As am I. You've made my Serenity cry, and this I cannot tolerate.**_

_**Dark Queen Serenity: (crying in the background) OFF WITH THEIR HEADS**_

_**Dark Neptune: I expect 10 reviews in the next chapter…or the author gets it!**_

_**UMfan: -sobs- OH GOD HELP ME, PLEASE LISTEN TO HER!!**_

_**Dark Neptune: Get to the story. Now.**_

_**UMFan: -trembling- YES MA'AM!**_

**--**

**Chapter 4: **

**Preperation**

**--**

Quietly, Dark Queen Serenity and Dark Neptune touched down in the Realm of Darkness, hands still entwined. Dark Neptune immediately took a protective position, her Dark Aqua Mirror glowing with a sinister red light. Behind her, Dark Queen Serenity looked around coldly, her eyes settling on the massive monolith in the center of the desolated land they were currently standing on. A dark smile appeared on her face as both she and Dark Neptune started forward slowly, undaunted by the massive amount of chaotic power the monolith was giving off. Gently, Serenity brushed past her lover, running a hand over the towering stone lovingly, staring into the unblinking red eye fearlessly. Black power formed around her hands, power that she wished to use to unlock the creature sleeping within the monolith.

Dark Neptune stepped back, recognizing her lover's intense stare. She was going to awaken the Shadow Clan, demonic warriors sealed by the first Serenity into a great stone gate known as the Gate of Misery. In order to do this she would have to offer her power to the monolith, which acted as a key. Dark Neptune watched calmly as her lover closed her eyes, beginning to chant in an arcane demonic language unlocked by the dark power now coursing through their veins. Sensing what was going to happen, she quietly braced herself for what was to come. Suddenly, the very ground around them began to crack and tremble. The largest crack traveled up, past Serenity—and directly down the center of the monolith. As Serenity's chanting grew stronger and her voice became that of Pazuzu, the great King of Demons, Dark Neptune smiled. Quietly she approached the Dark Queen and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist before taking up the chant as well, the upside down symbol of Neptune glowing a vicious black on her forehead.

As the chanting grew to a fever pitch the monolith began to glow a chaotic red—before suddenly the great eye broke out of the stone and began to release a shadowy light, which then formed into the basic outline of a giant body. The two girls finished their chanting as the body solidified—forming a massive, one eyed giant—who then bowed on bended knee to them.

"Take us to the Gate of Misery!" cried Serenity, before both she and Dark Neptune leapt onto the creature. Dark Neptune looked at her lover as the obscene creature began to walk towards the massive gate. Silently the two women communicated, before Neptune suddenly closed her eyes.

_'Gen…come. The time is at hand and your power is needed.'_

--

_With Gen_

_--_

Gen's head jerked up and a cocky smile formed on his face. His mission was a success—they were under the influence of unending darkness now, never to be brought back to the light.

His master's power had corrupted one of Earth's guardians, the Senshi of Neptune—and more importantly, the moon princess herself. He would be rewarded handsomely for this, he knew. The whisper of Dark Neptune's message came to him as well—and he knew that they would need his power to fully open the Gate of Misery. While he was not on Serenity's level, he was about the same as the new Dark Neptune in terms of raw power and far greater than both of them in terms of martial arts abilities, thanks to his demonic heritage. However, this power came at a price—in terms of both a rather frail human mind and the chaotic power constantly eating at his muscle mass and tone while he is in human form.

'_No matter,' _he thought_, 'Once Serenity and Neptune open the Gate of Misery, I will no longer need to stay in this pathetic form—or take the form of my incomplete demon self.'_

Calmly he focused, summoning the power of darkness, despite the strain it put on his weak mortal body. The more time he spent in this pathetic light world the weaker he became, so the dark realm would bring about his full power and allow him to call his master forth. Loudly he cried out the phrase that would transform him.

_**"Hell's demonic winds come from corners four,**_

_**free my power and let me walk as Strife forevermore,**_

_**Unleash the darkness, force back the light,**_

_**I call you to my aid under the sword of discord's might!"**_

With the cry of the final word, Koudo Gen was no more. Standing in his place was a tall, muscular warrior with pale skin and Gen's midnight blue hair—but with several noticeable differences. One was the eyes, glowing red with malice. Another was the imposing black armor, spiked and dangerous looking. A red, torn cape hung loosely at the back—it added to the young demon's fearsome persona. Finally, in his left hand he held the legendary Black Flame Blade, a massive sword glowing chaotic black even under the harsh lights of Gen's apartment. Closing his eyes the demon blurred out, reappearing in the Realm of Shadows effortlessly, as all demons of his realm could. Already he could feel the difference here, he thought, as he dashed to where his senses were telling him the Forsaken Monolith's giant was—and Dark Queen Serenity and Dark Neptune were as well.

As the massive creature rumbled along, both Dark Neptune and Neo Queen Serenity called it to a halt, sensing Gen coming. Instantly the massive giant came to a stop, motionless once more. Gen stopped as well, and as if in reply both the Queen and her lover leapt down, landing just in front of them. Dark Neptune automatically moved in front of her lover, untrusting of Gen, though she knew she shouldn't be. NO ONE would hurt Serenity while she was around. She warily eyed the demon for a few seconds before Serenity placed a gentle, loving hand on her shoulder. Neptune looked back confusedly.

"It's okay. You know I asked you to call him for a reason. We need him."

"Hai…but I don't want him to hurt you, Serenity."

"I know, but we need powerful allies. I knew since I became like this that he was the one that did it to us, you know."

"Hai, as did I. Come, Gen." Dark Neptune stated softly, "but know this. If you hurt her not even hell itself will keep me from making you suffer."

"Hai. My loyalty is to her, and to you by extension, Dark Neptune." He dropped to one knee, only standing when the two women bid him to rise. Nodding, he followed their leaps back onto the giant with one of his own, calmly facing in the direction of the Gate of Misery. Upon reaching it the giant dropped to one knee and all three disembarked.

The symbol on Serenity's forehead began glowing once again, the black moon shape standing out on her regal features. Neptune's began glowing as well, and the demonic symbols on Gen's hands began glowing blood red. The giant's one unblinking eye began glowing a sickly green—and finally flashed between red, black and green before glowing a steady mix of all three. The gate began to grind and tremble in response to the entreaties of the dark powers, glowing with a sickly black light. As the gate cracked open, an inhuman scream breaking the calm silence—as the great door began to swing open. Sounds of swords, axes, staves, and spears slammed against the gate, frantically trying to break it open…and it began to work as the glow flowing out of the three dark champions intensified and the gate glowed more in response, opening faster. Amidst the growls within the gate there came a dark, malevolent laughter—one that set all three of them on guard. An uppity higher demon, perhaps, waiting to strike them if their guard was down, and even if it wasn't?

It seemed they would find out.


End file.
